Blissful Kiss
by babywerte123
Summary: Were all you Klaroline shippers missing your kiss in the the last episode of the Vampire Diaries(My Brother's Keeper)? Well, fear not, here it is! Written for all of you who wanted just a little more action! It is a short little clip, but should satisfy your cravings for more Caroline and Klaus for a short while. Enjoy and please comment! Criticism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Klaus smiled at her, "And what about you, love?" He popped the love and all she could stare at were his ruby, red lips drawing out that word for her. She didn't understand how a man who's killed thousands and endangered her life could be so sweet and enticing. Even though her gut told her not to, her lips spoke the words.

"The only time that I've wanted to be human is umm... about everyday," Caroline responded, munching nervously on her lip and looking at Klaus' straight lips that seemed to be pulled into a frown. "That is.. until I met you and then everything just suddenly changed. You taught me that there's other things out there; better things that are waiting for me. That there's a whole other world waiting to be discovered." Suddenly, she laughed and Klaus swore that it was music to his ears.

"Oh god, I'm babbling aren't I?" she questioned carefully and then sighed with a followed chortle. "God, I'm such a moron."

"Now, what makes you think that?" Klaus asked and he leaned in and closed the gap in between them so that their noses were almost touching. "I actually find you quite intriguing." She snorts and gives a huff, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I say that you're special. Something quite rare actually. A humming bird to be exact," he stated and she just stared at him with her doe eyes in exasperation. The moment was exhilarating for her and sent chills down her spine.

"Only a hummingbird running from you," she whispered and he cupped her rosy cheeks in his hands. His breath lingered on her face and she felt her spine stiffen and her lips part.

"Why don't we change that?" he questioned and then pulled her gently in, closing his eyes and lightly placing his lips against hers. Caroline felt her hands tangle in his hair at the nape of his neck. She pulled him closer and in a moment of passion, she kissed him back harder and with emphasis. He felt her beneath his ruff hands and couldn't help but pull her in for more. Her creamy skin caressed his hands and then he felt thin air between his fingers and lips. In their place was nothing but a reminder. He looked up into startled blue eyes that were begging for an answer. He placed his finger to her lips in silence and reached across to the table. In and instant, there was nothing in his place except a bright, red rose.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to the sound of a slight rapping at her window. Caroline propped herself up on her elbow and allowed her golden curls to sprawl across the pillow. She groaned, when she noticed the sight of a familiar leather, black jacket leaning against her window frame.

"Somebody's up," Klaus smiled, but something about him seemed particularly strange to Caroline. She noticed that his eyes were slightly golden and lightly rimmed with red. She dismissed it though with a weak, "Hey." Honestly, it was all she could muster. The yelling and screaming could wait until later, since the thoughts that would conjure it wouldn't come forward.

"Now, Caroline," he purred. "What would you say... if you and I went somewhere? Somewhere beautiful where there wasn't anything but us and the sites of the world?"

"What?" she asked him with squinted eyes. "What are you? Like five? What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned with a slight flare. Klaus smiled and chuckled darkly.

"It means, sweet Caroline, that I am asking you to a place where few have ever gone before. The question is, will you come with me?" he whispered the the last part in a sweet hushed tone. Caroline looked up at him with her wide blue eyes and they looked down guiltily. She didn't know how to feel about this and whether it was the right thing to do.

"Fine," she snapped quickly and Klaus walked slowly to her bed side with such precision that she knew that this had been well planned.

"Close your eyes love," he whispered seductively and with a huff, Caroline closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in and exhaled only to find a warm source of life that sustained her waiting at her lips. Without a second thought, she bit into the soft flesh before her and let the river of red flow down her throat. It was exquisite and pure bliss.

"That's it, love," Klaus encouraged softly. He entangled his hands in her blonde curls and in a second, when the room went white, he knew that they were going where he wanted them to. They were going to the deepest part of him and his past. He was going to show her him. They were going to take a little trip. Hopefully, they cam back better than they went in.


End file.
